Collection of Themes
by ResidentHeartless
Summary: A collection of random drabblesoneshots of my favorite pairings. Some may contain OOCness, crack, and just random talking. Each chapter contains a different couple.


**Couple:** LeaderxTobi (Hinted others)

**Summary: **Whenever Leader accompanies the members at a club, he always finds that Tobi was never really quite relaxed.

**Theme: **Seeking Solace

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned the anime/manga Naruto, Sasuke would be dead, Sasori would be alive while Sakura dead taking his place, main couples would be ItaKisa, ZeTobi, SasoDei, KakuHidan, NaruGaa, ShinoHina, KakaIru, and OroJira, and Baki would be punished for his evil deeds. So...yeah...I definitely don't own it, kthxbai._

**Note:** This is a little collection of one-shots/drabbles of the pairings I like. So don't be alarmed or disgusted or anything if you find a couple weird in here XD I don't really get the themes thing...sorry /**apologetic face/ **Also, I'm sort of typing in a different style...at least to me it's different from my usual one.

**Warning:** boyxboy love, fluff, OOC from lack of personality info, and...uh...mask-less Tobi?

* * *

No, he wasn't _stalking_, he was _watching_. He has to keep an eye on everyone; _especially_ Tobi, you know, with how he is and everything...

* * *

**He was doing it again, Leader noted as he looked up from his sitting position on the couch, one cup of sake in hand.**

**Tobi was laughing at Deidara, seeing as the blonde had gotten himself drunk silly again and was currently flirting with Sasori ('**_**Who isn't looking all to pleased**_**,' he silently added.).**

**But, as it seems, only **_**he**_** could see (Being a Leader, it is his duty to keep himself as sober as possible) that the laugh was a little off and a bit **_**too**_** cheery to his normal one; I mean **_**really**_**, hearing him laugh everyday could get one used to it.**

**He swirled the sake in his cup as he kept a close eye on Tobi, but making sure that Sasori didn't break anything because of Deidara.**

"**Oi, bastard, **_**hic**_**, can you help me out here?" **

**Leader glanced at the obviously drunk Hidan with a slightly amused look. It seemed he had tripped over a **_**crack on the floor**_** from drinking too much and was pitifully trying to get his partner's attention to help him up.**

**Said partner was sulking at the bar, knowing full well what was going to happen in the morning including messes, headaches, and money. **

**Leader shook his head at the two members before wondering where the blue skinned shark and clan killing shinobi had gone too ('**_**Probably went back to the base**_**,' Leader reasoned).**

**At the sound of shuffling feet and the couch seeming to deepen beside him, Leader looked over to find Tobi (minus mask, of course) occupying the spot.**

**Tobi squirmed slightly as he found himself being watched intently by the black figure next to him (He never really knew how Leader could still be shadowed with all the blinking colored lights).**

"**Tobi, you aren't yourself, is there something that is occupying your mind?"**

**Tobi jumped slightly in surprise and met Leader's gaze and half-heartedly laughed. "A-ah, me? Nah, nothing wrong here, Leader-sama! I'm enjoying myself, really I am," Tobi spoke nervously.**

**Leader did a slight frown before shaking his head. "You know you don't have to come to these clubs." Leader gestured at the dancing masses of bodies around them, looking like he was surveying the area, but in reality was only paying attention to the boy beside him.**

**Tobi fiddled with the Akatsuki cloak collar. "I know, but...I just...don't want to really be considered a nothing and...ah...I want to prove that I can...uh-" Tobi was interrupted by a finger on his lips, indicating silence. **

**Tobi cautiously looked up and was shocked to find Leader brushing his bangs away and giving a light kiss on his forehead.**

"**Tobi, Tobi, Tobi...you really should have just told me. Ha-ha, you always seem to make me worry over nothing."**

**Tobi's face slowly went to a pink shade, "I-I thought...a-ano...GAH!"**

**Leader did a small chuckle as the boy smothered his face into shoulder, trying to seek solace from both he, and from the passer-byers (Who just happened to catch a glimpse of what Leader had done) looks.**

* * *

**Note:** ...I find this awfully amusing somehow...and I find it that some of the things I typed in here didn't make sense. /**sigh/** Oh well. Let's see...any others to get my mind off of...? 


End file.
